For the purpose of preventing the spread of fire when a fire disaster has happened, fire retarding divisions (fire retarding walls) are installed in apartment houses, office buildings, school buildings, etc. Further, if the pipes and wires are to be laid out through this fire retarding division, it is necessary that the fire retarding kit, with the heat expansion fire resistant material, should be fitted into the through-holes for the purpose of preventing the flames, heat, smoke and so forth from invading into the adjacent rooms, upper floors (stories), lower floors, etc. via these penetrating portions.
A typical type of fire retarding kit that is generally utilized has a cylindrical shape or sleeve shape of a two piece split design. With such a kit with such a sleeve model, the installation work can be relatively easily done in the wall-penetrating portions. But with the floor slab penetrating portions, processes such as injecting the mortar, puttying, etc. are included, and hence the disposal needs to be done on both the lower floor side and upper flower side, thus requiring extensive work. Moreover, in case of the lower floor side, the work needs to be executed using ladders, stepladders, etc. Indeed, this can be problematic as the work entails dangers.
Therefore, such a fire retarding disposal kit is proposed as its work can be executed from the upper floor side alone, as shown at Item 1 through Item 6 of FIG. 10. This fire retarding disposal kit is such a one as putting an adiabatic (heat-insulating) shielded copper pipe 2 into the center of floor through-hole 1 as shown at Item 1, dropping the two-split kit main bodies 3 and 3a into the hole 1 as shown in Item 2, cutting out the seal material 4 and burying the valley as shown in Item 3, rolling up the seal material 4 as shown in Item 4-1 and Item 4-2, then tightening the retainer metal fittings 5 and 5a with the bolt 6 and the nut 7 as shown in Item 5 and conducting the disposal as shown in Item 6.
However, in this installation example, the valleys are formed in the outer circumference of these penetrating substances if plural copper pipes 2 and cables should be penetrated as shown in the Item 3, and the depths of these valleys differ from each other, and hence work such as cutting out the seal material 4 to the proper size for burying it to the valley is needed, thus requiring added work.
Furthermore, because work such as rolling up on site the seal material 4 until it becomes the thickness of the inside diameter of retainer metal fittings 5 and 5a is also required as shown in Item 4-1 and Item 4-2, some trouble is involved in this work too.
For preventing the drop into the lower floor when such fillers as mortar and the like have been filled into the through holes from the story above the floor, the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H9-280427 describes a receptacle metal fitting. The metal fitting is structured in such a manner that a great number of support pieces 2 bending a thin plate approximately to a V-letter shape in its cross section, are laid out in sequence by use of the coupling pieces at more than 1 place formed on that lateral face and the receptacle is formed along the piping with this support piece 2, making it possible to fill the filler D into the hole from above.
However, in executing the work of installing this receptacle metal fitting, there is the need for bending the support piece 2 in line with the situation between the on-site piping and the hole and for adjusting its bending angle. One piece of pipe can be favorably adapted to the eccentric displacement with the hole, but a valley is formed among the pipes if there are more pipes than two. In many cases, this valley differs in its size, depth, shape, etc., the pipe cannot be appropriately adapted to these valleys even if the support piece 2 should be bent, and there is a fear that a gap is formed inside the support metal fitting 3 and that the filler may fall down to the lower floor. Also, there is the potential problem that the filler cannot sufficiently function any longer if the filler should be a heat expansion fire resistant material.